Initial D Next Generations Legends
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: In this Re;Birth of my story, more characters are gonna be added for this First Stage/Season, and a new storyline will be put. Akina will meet various challengers on her way to become the Drift Queen, but will her AE86 take it?


_Thanks to some info by "Project Yota-Hachi", this story MUST be re-written for the better!_

 _Here are some new informations for the story:_

 _#1 - The 20-Valve 240bhp engine of the AE86 is still alive according to the anime, so Akina is going to tune it to get better at drifting Uphill and Downhill._

 _#2 - Matsuke and Shisuke drive their respective fathers' Re-Amemiya Bodykits FD3S and FC3S._

 _#3 - Makoto's AE85 Levin, that was once of her father Itsuki, has the Turbo STRIPPED. It was engine-swapped for the AE86 Trueno's DOHC Engine (Yeah, that's possible), and also lowered the car's Ride Height to have more cornering potential._

 _#4 - Shuto, Iketani's son, has the father's S13, but this time, with a Rocket Bunny Body-kit._

 _#5 - The Americans arrive on Japan's Initial D! New characters will use American Muscle cars to drift around the mountains of Japan._

 _#6 - Looks like the Europeans also came over... Let's see what they're up to with their European Sports Cars!_

 _Alright, let's do this again, people!_

* * *

 ** _INITIAL D  
NEXT GENERATION  
_**

 _Character List:  
_

* * *

 **Akina Speed Stars  
**

 _Fujiwara Akina - TOYOTA SPRINTER TRUENO GT-APEX (AE86) [20-Valve Engine]_

The Next Generation of Fujiwara Drift Kings, Queen in this case. Akina is Takumi and Mika's daughter and has that name because of Mt. Akina, the Mountain Takumi usually drifted and delivered Tofu on. Akina has Red hair combed in a long Ponytail, wears a white tank top with black shorts that show a little of her bellybutton and also black fingerless gloves, she has a stopwatch on her right wrist to check the times she did on the Down and Uphill attacks, and also wears red and white sneakers. She is the Akina Speed Stars' #2 driver

 _Iketani Shuto - NISSAN SILVIA K'S (S13) [Rocket Bunny]_

Akina Speed Stars' new chief, and Iketani Koichiro's son. He's considerably better than his father in drifting, but still wishes to practice a lot more. He wears a black shirt with brown pants, he also has glasses for when he needs to read and wears black sneakers. He is the Akina Speed Stars' #1 driver.

 _Takeuchi Makoto - TOYOTA COROLLA LEVIN (AE85) [DOHC Engine Swap]_

Eccentric Daughter of Takumi's eccentric friend, Itsuki. Makoto literally did heavy modifications to her father's AE85 Levin, including low ride height and an ENGINE SWAP to the AE86's DOHC engine. She has a black hair tied in Twin-tails and wears similar clothes to Akina, only the tank top is red and the shorts are yellow. She is the Akina Speed Stars' #3 driver.

* * *

 **Akagi Red Suns  
**

 _Takahashi Shisuke - MAZDA RX-7 SAVANNA (FC3S) [Re-Amemiya]  
_

Keeping his father's Re-Amemiya Body-kit FC3S isn't easy, but he does so with style. Shisuke is not as serious as his father, but is as strategic as him. Shisuke has white hair and dresses in a White polo shirt and black pants with white shoes, something like his father's style. He is the Red Suns' #1 driver and the Step-Brother/Cousin of Takahashi Matsuke.

 _Takahashi Matsuke - MAZDA RX-7 TYPE R (FD3S) [Re-Amemiya]_

"Don't drive it too hard!" he said, and boy did he listen. Matsuke likes his father's RX-7, no doubt, and kept its performance for Uphills and Downhills. Matsuke is blonde like his father, he also wears a black shirt and yellow shorts, he also uses white fingerless gloves and black and yellow sneakers. He is the Red Suns' #2 driver and the Step-Brother/Cousin of Takahashi Shisuke.

 _Yokohama Kyo - MAZDA RX-8 TYPE-S (SE3P)_

Even if not all of the Red Suns' racers use Mazdas, Kyo is a fan of all of them. From the classic Cosmo 110S to the Modern MX-5, he loves them all, his favorite is the RX-8. He has jet black hair and dresses in casual clothes: A red shirt and jeans shorts with sneakers and glasses because of bad vision. He is the Red Suns' #5 driver.

* * *

 **Myogi Night Kids  
**

 _Amemiya Kyoto - NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (BNR32)  
_

Some people would confess that Takeshi Nakazato got into a wild run by being Kyoto's mentor, but she's the Night Kids' most successful driver to date thanks to him. Kyoto is Nakazato's student and one of the Night Kids' best driver. She wears mostly black and gray, on her Tank top and shorts, but she has white fingerless gloves and yellow sneakers to go with. She is the Night Kids' #2 driver.

 _Yabuki Shinji - HONDA S2000 CR_

Err yes... Now somehow the Civic got replaced... Anyway. Shinji prefers to drive Honda's S2000 car line than the famous Civic one, since he likes to drift instead of Gripping the corners. He has a natural colored hair and uses a blue shirt with yellow shorts and white sneakers. He is the Night Kids' #1 driver.

 _Gintama Matsuki - NISSAN FAIRLADY Z34 (370Z)_

OK, who in the world just brought a 370Z to the Night Kids!? Oh... It's just their Rookie... Matsuki is a Fairlady Z fan, ever since the S30Z to the 370Z on today's days. He is Kyoto's childhood friend and likes to drift with her in tandem. He uses an ivory polo shirt and brown pants with black shoes and fingerless gloves. He is the Night Kids' #10 driver, since he's a Rookie.

* * *

 **American Drifters  
**

 _Michael Kenway - CHEVROLET CAMARO Z28 (2015)_

An American drift racer in Japan? Whoa... Michael wants to show the Japanese touge racers that the Americans are also capable of drifting; so he brought his stock Camaro Z28 to Japan to show them how good his crew is. He dresses mostly in Blue, red and White, the colors of his nation, and has biker gloves.

 _Jimmy Daniels - SHELBY COBRA 427 S/C_

Hmm... Looks like this Cobra likes to drift a lot, huh? Jimmy likes his Shelby Cobra exactly because of its instability, which makes him drift easier. He dresses in a Blue shirt and White shorts, just like the Cobra's Blue color and White Stripes.

 _Gwen Lamar - FORD FOCUS RS (2009) [WRC BODY-KIT]_

Whoever said Rally Cars can't drift on the road and only in the Dirt? Gwen disagrees, and she brought her Ford Focus RS to prove it! Gwen comes from the Mountain States and is an eccentric Rally driver from there. She wants to prove Rally Cars are also good drifting cars on the road rather than the Dirt. She wears a stetson hat, a brown jacket with a pink jumpsuit underneath and black boots. She's a wild Cowgirl, too.

* * *

 **European Grand Drifters  
**

 _Camilla Rosberg - BMW M1  
_

Who said Europeans only do Grand Touring? The M1 of Camilla is here to prove European Sports Cars can also drift! She is an Asphalt loving German and likes to kick up dust on the windy roads of Japan. Her clothes are mostly Black, Yellow and Red, resembling her country.

 _Edward Nemesis - Lotus Exige S_

Leave it to a Rally GT driver to get a car sideways on the road. Edward's Exige S proves that JDM Cars aren't the only ones capable of long drifts and quick turning. He's determined to prove Europeans are just as good at drifting like the Japanese. He wears formal clothes when he's not racing, but uses a Jumpsuit underneath.

 _Ferrucia Lampadati - Lancia 037 Stradale_

"Drifting is for dirt AND road!" her words. Ferrucia proves Lancia also drifts on the roads with her 037 Stradale, she's a rich woman, but finds happiness on street racing, now she's in Japan finding new thrills. She has orange hair and wears a long red dress, even for racing.

* * *

 _These are the characters that are going to be used for the new story.  
_

 _Shall we drift?_


End file.
